


Backstage

by SariErrbody



Series: Backstage [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: 3Racha just finished a show, and encounter some interesting strangers.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Backstage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woominchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woominchan/gifts).



> Inspired by woominchans story Ego

Changbin exited the stage, wiping the sweat off his Brow, and beelined for the table covered in bottled water.  
He swiped two, turning and tossing them to his band mates following behind him.  
Chan jogged forward, catching his and slowing in front of him.  
Jisung fumbled, surprised as the bottle fell into his arms, before lifting it towards Changbin and nodding a thank you.

  
"I think that went well!" Chan said happily.  
"Bigger venue than I originally thought, but I think we handled it well. I didn't expect them to provide back-up dancers."

"So many people" Jisung signed, shaking his head.  
"I can't believe it, it feels like we just started performing as 3RACHA like a month ago."

  
Changbin scoffed.  
"It's been over 3 years. Your memory just gets worse and worse."  
"I didn't forget anything this time!" Jisung sqwaks defensively.  
"I never said you did."  
Jisung huffs, turning to Chan to change the subject.  
"Hey, did you smell that during the show? I think an omega went into heat."  
He grinned devilishly.  
"Our alpha is such a crowd pleaser. You gonna go find that omega later and please-HER? Or please-HIM?"  
He elbows Chan during his punchlines, who looks sheepish.  
  
"LAME." Changbin deadpans.  
He doesn't deny that Chan may have triggered a fan's heat. Jisung was a beta and Changbin was an omega, so if anyone's pheremones were affecting an omega, it was Chan's.  
He considers telling them that it's probably just a coincidence, but decides Chan deserves the compliment.  
  
"I think I'm just gonna go cool off a bit" Chan replies sheepishly, though he seems pleased.  
"Whatever" Jisung says, turning to leave.  
"If I were you I'd check it out... Or maybe I'd just take a nap, that's what I'm gonna go do now. Dueces!"  
He waves, walking off.  
Chan waves a small goodbye and follows.  
  
Changbin flashed a peace sign, reaching back with his other hand to the table to grab a water bottle for himself. He raises an eyebrow as a hand covers his on the bottle, sending a small jolt to his system, and frowns up at the hand's owner.  
  
It's a backup dancer, a young alpha, Changbin discerns, inhaling a little through his nose. He remembers seeing him on stage.  
He was a good dancer, Changbin remembers. Ahletic and lively.  
He's not very lively now, as he appears frozen solid and a little slackjawed, just staring at Changbin.  
Changbin clears his throat. Was this kid slow?  
  
The dancer finally bristles to life, flinching his hand back.  
"Sorry!" he says quickly.  
Changbin raises his other eyebrow.  
Woah. This kid's voice was deep.  
It surprised him, especially coming from someone so pretty, Changbin realizes.  
His eyes rake over the boy's dollike face, trying to process how that voice could be coming from that package.  
And that smell. He would have expected something like a fallspice, or fruit, but this alpha smelled like eucalyptus and mint.  
He inhaled deeper, feeling refreshed by the scent and by the subversion of expectations.  
The boy is still rambling out an explanation, he quickly realizes, tuning back in to listen.  
  
"-my second performance today, so I guess I'm a little out of it. Not that I wasn't giving it my all during your show! Oh, and you guys were soooo good, wow, I wish I could rap like that-" he rambles on, in a slight accent.  
Changbin's interest is piqued, he tries to imagine it, wondering if his parts would sound scarier, or more intimidating coming from such a low register. His curiosity gets the better of him.  
  
"Do you want to try? I could give you some pointers if you want." He offers.  
The boy breaks into a huge smile.  
"Yeah, that'd be great! Oh yeah, I'm Felix by the way."  
Changbin feels his chest tighten, and suddenly feels a bit hot.  
"I'm Changbin." He replies, and motions for Felix to follow him.  
They start walking.  
"Oh, I know. I actually listen to 3RACHA, I was psyched to get to be on stage with you guys!" Felix says, following a step behind Changbin.  
Changbin hums, feeling a bit flattered. That could explain why Felix seemed so nervous. He decides to ignore the uneasiness he usually feels about hanging out with a fan.  
  
They arrive at one of the two dressing rooms, Changbin peeks inside the first to see Jisung sleeping on the couch.  
  
He closes the door gingerly, and moves to the other room when the door swings open.  
It's Chan, freshly showered.

  
"Oh! Changbin! Hi." He says, startled.  
He notices Felix.  
"Oh hey, you were dancing for us tonight, right? Great work out there!" His face morphs in confusion.  
  
"What are you two to...? Not often I see Changbin being so... social."  
Changbin feels himself heating up, he doesn't know why he feels embarrassed, he's doing nothing wrong. so what if he's feeling moree social tonight? He goes to respond but Felix beats him to it.  
  
"I'm interested in rap, Changbin offered to give me a few pointers. The name's Felix", He supplies cooly, a stark contrast to how he'd introduced himself to Changbin.  
He extended his hand for a firm handshake. Chan raises his eyebrow and took it, smiling.  
"Alright then... Well, I'm off, you guys have fun!" And bounded down the hall. Changbin rolled his eyes. He bet Chan was off looking for a certain Omega.

Inside, Changbin pulled out his computer and started searching through tracks without audio. "How's this one?" He asked, playing the track. Felix listened a moment.  
"Yeah, okay."  
He starts rapping. Changbin was surprised he already knew the lyrics, but shook his head and listened.

Changbin felt himself relaxing to the low tone, it was somewhat soothing. It did have the desired effect of making the overall sound more intimidating, which was exciting. How can a voice be soothing and scary at the same time? That made no sense.  
Changbin watched Felix's mouth, trying to figure it out, staring at his plush lips rapping his words.  
He suddenly felt very hot.  
Very very hot, when did he start sweating?  
He unbuttoned one of his shirt buttons and breathed in deeply, the air smelling so much like eucalyptus and mint making him feel both comforted and anxious. He felt a deep pang in his stomach and his pants tighten considerably.  
Oh no. What day is it? There's no way.  
Changbin wasn't due for a heat, there's no way.  
But fuck did Felix look good, standing there, grooving slightly as he rapped Changbin's words. His words. Felix had memorized them. Changbin felt himself unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, melting into the couch more.  
He watched Felix's face totally engrossed in the song, rapidly mouth his words, eyes fierce and looking forward at the wall. He remembered Felix dancing and felt himself drip with slick.  
He was going into heat, no denying it.  
He moaned, trailing a hand down his chest.  
Felix froze, eyes suddenly wide and on Changbin.  
"I-I'm.." Changbin breathed, "I think I'm going into heat." He closed his eyes.

Felix reacted quickly, grabbing a bottle of water and rushed to his side, helping him drink, supporting the bottle and tilting it into Changbins mouth.  
Changbin's pupils were huge, and he was shaking slightly.  
He needed relief. He drank the water hungrily, making eye contact with Felix.  
Felix gulped. Changbin watched his adam's apple bob, and felt himself reaching forward, encircling his hand on the alphas throat. He flexed and softened his fingers, feeling Felix gulp underneath his hand, before moving it to loosely cup the back of Felix's neck.

"Please.." he croaked, staring into Felix's eyes, before looking at his lips.  
Felix's eyes were wide, whole body stiff, but at the request lunged forward and kissed him, and changbin sighed.  
His relief was short-lived though, as Felix stayed still for an awkwardly long time before Changbin got impatient and forced his tongue into the dancer's mouth.  
He licked into the cavern, wanting to taste him fully. He heard Felix gasp at the development, and start to move his own tongue around hesitantly.  
  
Wait. is this Felix's first time? Chanbin started to wonder.  
He knew the alpha was younger, but how much younger? Changbin wasn't into sleeping around but he could tell Felix wasn't experienced.  
He broke away from Felix, both panting heavily on the couch, Felix whined a bit at the loss and moved a hand up to Changbin's cheek, cupping his jaw.  
"Felix, have you done this before?"  
Felix shook his head, swallowing.  
  
"I only presented a month ago.. I had my first rut by myself."  
Felix sighed, turning Changbin's head in his hand and leaning forward into Changbins neck, inhaling deeply.  
"You smell so good..." He groaned lowly.  
  
"Like a campfire and chai tea.. I've been wanting to do this since I first smelled you." He licked a long stripe up Changbin's neck, tasting his scent gland.  
Changbin shuddered, his reservations due to Felix's experience forgotten when he bit down and started sucking.  
He felt his strength and resolve weaken, going limp in the others arms.  
Felix seemed alarmed by this, breaking off his neck suddenly to pull Changbin up by the armpits.  
"Woah, hey, are you okay??" He asked, getting frantic. Changbin chuckled, despite being held up like a doll.  
  
"How old are you, Felix?" He asked, smiling.  
"I'm only a year younger than you!" Felix said haughtily.  
He placed Changbin back onto the couch.  
  
"You know my birthday?" Changbin asked, nearly slurring at this point.  
Felix blushed. Cute.  
"y-yeah. I like you, you know? I mean- I told you already I was a fan.."  
he bit his lip. "It's weird, right? I know you don't know me... I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. I should go."  
Felix got up to leave.  
Changbin felt both panic and irritation.  
Why would he abandon him now? What was he even saying? So Felix likes him? Good. Because Changbin needs him.  
He pulled him back harshly by the collar.  
"Don't go." He said lowly.  
It was a demand, a plea, a threat. He kissed Felix hungrily, moving to lay lengthwise on the couch, pulling Felix with him so he was hovering over him supported by his arms.  
Changbin hooked his leg over Felix's hip and pulled down, forcing Felix's erection into him.  
Felix gasped and shuddered. He felt Felix's hardness against his inner thigh, and angled himself so his own erection could feel pressure against Felix's hip.  
  
"Please." He said, half asking half ordering.  
"I need you."  
He took Felix's hand in his, and moved it into his pants, pushing down into his boxers. He pushed Felix's fingers to the edge of his hole, wet with slick, moving it in a circle around the rim before letting go.  
He didn't know what he was doing, just acting on instinct.  
But Felix responded, pulling his hand to his nose and smelling his slick covered fingers, then moving them to his mouth. Changbin saw the alpha's small fanged canines react, extending in anticipation to bite, to claim. Changbin watched as Felix's lips closed over his slick coated fingers, sucking them with determination.

Felix's eyes darkened, his pupils dialating.

  
Changbin shivered in anticipation.

Felix's hands were moving, pulling Changbin's open shirt off while mouthing along his chest. His mouth connected with Changbin's nipple, sucking it eagerly. Changbin gasped at the sensation, hands on Felix's sides under his shirt. He pulled at it impatiently.  
"Hey, yours too" he whined.  
Felix glanced up, giving one last suck before pulling himself up straight, straddling Changbin and pulling his shirt off, chest heaving and taut stomach flexing.  
  
Changbin definitely had more muscle mass, but Felix was more tanned and lean. He looked like a Greek god.

He stared down at Changbin with his head tilted, hair falling into his eyes, looking at the musician's flushed face and pale muscled torso.  
  
"Changbin" Felix whispered, "you're so hot."  
Changbin flushed darker, as  
Felix cupped his face, leaning forward to lick along Changbin's strong slim jawline.  
  
"Not bad yourself", Changbin groaned, bucking his hips up into Felix, confused why their crotches were no longer pressed together.  
"Pants." He said, hoping to convey his desire without being too forceful. He was feeling increasingly submissive, which he was grateful for, considering he felt some guilt about it being Felix's first time.  
Felix was quick to comply, removing his pants and underwear before tugging Changbin's down and pulling them off, struggling a bit to force the skinny cut off Changbin's ankles.  
Changbin kicked the last of the pant leg off and grabbed Felix's shoulders, pulling the dancer on top of him and grinding their erections together.  
Felix humped him vigorously a few times, before pulling away and sliding down Changbin.  
  
"That smell is driving me crazy" he groaned, pulling Changbin's thighs apart and pressing his face against Changbin's thigh, inhaling deeply.  
He pressed a finger to Changbin's hole, circling the rim, looking up at Changbin for permission.  
"Yes, fuck." Changbin answered, fingers tangling in Felix's hair.  
"I don't need much prep. Just hurry."

Felix pushed a finger in, watching it intently. "Another." Changbin growled, turning his head. Felix added a second finger, now nuzzling his cock with his face.  
Changbin moaned.  
"More. Need you."  
Felix pulled his fingers out, kissing Changbin's dick cutely on his way up. He kissed Changbin hungrily.

Changbin helped Felix line his dick up at his entrance before laying back on the couch, holding one leg bent.  
Felix crouched in front of him leaning forward to support himself on an arm by Changbin's head as he pushed in.

Changbin felt the stretch, and whimpered. He was wet enough to take it, and only slightly regretted being so impatient, as he felt his heat-induced anxiety fade from being filled.  
Felix bottomed out, moaning deeply as his hips hit Changbin's ass. It was a low and drawn out sound that made Changbin's insides ache.

  
Changbin grit his teeth, tossing his head to the side  
"Move." He choked out, feeling his eyes well up a little. It felt so good. He needed more.  
"Fuck me. Please."

  
"Fuck." Felix said, his hips backing out and snapping forward.  
"Oh fuck." Another thrust.  
"You feel so good." He began thrusting harder, Changbin moaned in relief.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Shit." Said Changbin, glancing above him towards the sound.

  
Had he locked the door? He began lift himself up, but Felix pulled him back down, refusing to let Changbin leave his cock.

  
"Ah! Felix, stop!" Changbin exclaimed, enjoying the sensation despite his panic.

"There's someone at the door! " He yell-whispered.

Another knock. "Changbin?" A voice asked.

Jisung.

He moved to get up again, managing to almost get off the couch while turning to face the door, before he was pushed forward roughly onto his knees on the floor.  
"Felix!" He barked, looking back at the boy, who was on his knees behind him, lining himself up again.

  
He looked dazed, like he didn't hear, focused only on getting back into Changbin's heat.  
Changbin frowned, moving forward again, but Felix pulled him back, fingers digging into his hips harshly.

The air felt suddenly so thick and hard to breathe.

Alpha pheremones. Changbin coughed, his head feeling lighter, his resolve waning.

But, the door..  
"Changbin? The voice called out again. "is Chan in there with you? Did he go into his rut? Are you guys okay?"

  
Ah. Felix was going into a rut, Changbin realized, as he felt Felix's hand on his shoulder pushing him down into the carpet, forcing him into submission.

He felt slick running down his thigh, and wondered if he enjoyed being pushed down or if he was too horny to care. He loved the feeling of Felix's hand on his shoulder, of the tight grip on his hip. He felt Felix thrust into him, hard.

It was so rough and unexpected he couldn't help but cry out.

  
"Changbin??" Yelled jisung. The door knob jiggled angrily.  
"M'FINE!" Changbin yelled back. "Later! Please!"  
".. Uh okay?? ...you're freaking me out, dude." he

heard jisung sigh. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then, yeah?" He heard Jisung release the handle and leave.

Changbin closed his eyes, and focused back on the sensation of the alpha inside him.

Felix gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, staring at Changbin's hole with a scary amount of focus. He slowed, dragging his dick slowly through Changbins insides.  
Changbin reached his hand back and grabbed for Felix's fingers, imploringly. Felix flinched at the contact, his lidded eyes finally finding Changbin's face.  
Recognition shortly appeared on the alpha's face, and he took Changbin's hand in his. Felix's gaze raked over Changbin's back, taking in the scene in front of him, and he looked dreamy again.  
"Oh, fuck." He moaned, and was thrusting back in before Changbin could say anything. Changbin dropped his hand down with a gasp, bracing himself on the floor.

Felix was jackrabbing his hips into Changbin uncontrollably. Changbin groaned, letting Felix fuck him how he wanted, until his legs started to shake. He reached back again, turning his head to lock eyes with the young alpha again.

"Felix" he called, voice gruff. His legs were going to give out. "Felix, please." His voice sounded more strained.

Felix stopped, though he looked pained as he forced his body to pull back and out of where they both wanted him. Changbin grabbed his shirt from the couch and dragged it to his hip level. Felix's disappointed face shifted to a determined one as he realized what Changbin wanted. He hurried to smooth the material out on the carpet and added his own shirt to the floor as Changbin turned over to sit on it, making a larger area for Changbin to lay without getting rugburn. Changbin laid back on his elbows and opened his legs, flicking his head to motion Felix back to him.

Felix let out a relieved sigh and leaned forward, pushing Changbin's knees up against his chest. He found Changbin's hole quickly, burying himself to the hilt. 

"Ahh, god, Felix..." Changbin moaned, wrapping his arms around the other.

Felix was gentler now, rutting his hips slowly against Changbin's ass. There was a comforting pressure of the youngers body rocking into him, and each rock forward he felt Felix's cock fill him more.

Felix's face was buried in Changbin's neck, possessively biting and sucking marks into the omega's skin. He didn't use his fangs, but the sensation made Changbin feel _need._

"Yes, yes, fuck-I'm yours... I'm yours, alpha... Deeper, please, I need you deeper." Changbin begged, surprised a bit by his voice but too delirious to care. His omega was screaming at him. More, more, more, more of this alpha. His body was burning for him.

Felix stopped sucking. He bit down, hoisting Changbin's legs up over his shoulders.

"Mine." He repeated, voice somehow even deeper. The sound sent a shiver through Changbin, his omega was pleased and excited.

"You're mine." He said again, thrusting forward, going impossiblly deeper.

"AH!" Changbin screamed, head flying back, the veins in his neck bulging. "Right there!"  
Felix fucked into him harshly, hitting prostate over and over.  
Changbin gasped out over and over, feeling Felix's growing knot punch his nerves.  
"Ah! Oh fuck.." Changbin was close.

He reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, struggling to grip it as his body rocked. 

He came hard, splattering up onto his stomach and chest, clenching his muscles around Felix's cock. Felix's pace became erratic.  
"Ohh god.." Felix was moaning lowly. Changbin felt the other rub quickly against his walls before pushing in deep for his last thrust as his knot burst.

Felix held still, holding one of Changbin's shins on his shoulders while he rode out his orgasm.  
After a beat, he gingerly removed Changbin's legs from his shoulders, knot still inside changbin snugly, and slumped forward onto the rapper, hot breath hitting his neck, eyes closed.  
Felix's weight was comforting, Changbin thought, finally feeling less foggy. He regarded the boy for a moment, who was still panting heavily, staring at his long eyelashes and freckled cheeks.  
Felix was so pretty. He craned his neck over to kiss a freckle, two for good measure.  
When he pulled back Felix's eyes were open, staring into his. Felix broke into a breathtaking smile, leaning forward to kiss Changbin's lips before burying his face in his neck.  
Changbin felt his skin prickle, his heart fluttering. He briefly considered how irresponsible he was, to let an alpha he didn't know knot him like this, but he didn't care. He felt warm, at ease, laying on the dirty dressing room floor, still full with Felix's knot. He felt himself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan goes to find the Omega that went into heat during 3RACHAs show.

Chan walked down the hallway away from Changbin and his new friend with a smile. 

He was surprised to see Changbin with a stranger, and considering that stranger was an attractive alpha he had his suspicions that Changbin was going to need some privacy.

That's why he was leaving the dressing rooms, what other reason?

He shoved the doors to the venue lobby and paused to smell the air.  
A couple fans noticed him, whooping and hollering congratulations at him.  
He waved, but tried to appear in a hurry, quickly walking past them.  
  
It was a little embarrassing to be looking for an Omega in heat, he knew that. A bit creepy, even.  
He was headlining this show, he could just hang around the lobby and wait for someone to approach him if he wanted a hookup.  
He chastised himself mentally, quickening his pace. He could just slow down and lean against a nearby wall, give someone the chance to proposition him, he didn't need to be running around looking for someone who probably left already-  
There, roses and vanilla. The scent hit him and he tensed, spinning around in a circle sniffing, trying to determine the direction that had the most potency.  
He hurried in that direction, towards the bathrooms, and stopped in front of private family bathroom.  
Chan knocked on the door anxiously.  
  
"It's occupied!!" A voice answered.  
"If you're another alpha please fuck off!"  
Chan bristled.  
Was he really doing this?  
He remembered the smell hitting him onstage, like a punch to the gut. Remembered searching the crowd for the source as he performed, and making eye contact with a bright-eyed young man.  
He could feel those eyes on him, he needed to see them again.  
  
He was doing this.  
Chan cleared his throat, leaning against the door.  
"Are you doing okay in there?" He asked.  
"There's a medic in the back I can grab."

  
"There is?" The voice responded. "Well yeah actually, they probably have suppressants for-hey! Hey what are you doing?? Don't open the d-"  
The door opened, revealing the omega from the crowd, and another dark haired omega behind him, the one yelling through the door.

The omega from the crowd had reddish brown hair falling in his eyes, and a sheen of sweat on his boyish face. He was leaning on the door to support his thin body.  
"It's you." He breathed, eyes wide.  
"Close it!"  
The frantic one said, his face dropping when he saw the intruder.  
"Oh my God it's Chan."  
Chan smiled awkwardly and waved.  
Frantic-man snapped into motion, running up and pulling at Chan's arm.  
"Okay, fine get in here just close the door before any more alphas come over!" He snapped, yanking Chan into the room and slamming the door shut.

  
Chan stumbled passed the two, he heard the reddish-brown haired omega's breath hitch as he passed.  
The dark haired omega spun around.

  
"Wow it's really Chan of 3RACHA" he said, star-stuck. "I guess this night hasn't been all bad."  
He straightened.  
"My name is Ten. And that-"  
He pointed at the other boy.  
"is Seungmin. So, there I am, enjoying the concert, when a complete stranger goes into heat, and practically falls on to me! I helped him get outta there, I know what it's like going into heat at a bad time, but then he refuses to leave! Won't let me call anyone! Says he 'can't call his parents' cause he 'snuck out', I can't believe it!"  
Ten rants animatedly.  
"And now the show's over and I don't know where my boyfriend is, but what am I gonna do? Abandon my fellow Omega? I can't just leave him in this state! He could get kidnapped! or murdered in an alleyway! or go home with someone really _ugly_."  
He scrunched up his face.  
Chan chuckled.

"It's not funny! He's very vulnerable right now!"  
"It's okay, it's okay." Chan soothed.  
"Like I said, there's a medic in the back, we can get some suppressants and get him home."  
Seungmin shook his head.  
"Can't." He said airily.  
"Can't go home like this. The smell..My parents will wake up."  
Chan frowned.  
"See??" Ten exclaimed,  
"completely unreasonable."  
"We'll figure something out." Chan replied, smiling reassuringly.

Ten huffed, moving to throw Seungmins arm over his shoulder to help support him as they exited.  
Chan walked beside them, trying to pretend he didn't notice Seungmin staring at him. They rounded the corner when a voice shouted out behind them.

  
"Ten! There you are!"  
A large man jogged up.  
"Johnny! My baby!" Ten exclaimed, affection in his voice.  
"I've just been helping this little one out, babe, I'm sorry for taking so long."

He turned to Chan.  
"Do you got this?" He asked, shaking Seungmin on his shoulder to indicate his meaning.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I got him." Chan replied.  
"Good." Ten grunted, transferring the omega to the performer, who gasped lightly when they made contact.  
Chan's shoulder tingled where Seungmins arm rested, he really hoped that he wasn't visibly blushing.

  
Johnny raised an eyebrow, accepting Ten into his arms for a hug.  
"C'mon baby, he'll be _fine_. Chan loves his fans, he'll take care of him." He said, giving Chan a suggestive smile.

"Let's get out of here. Toodles!" He said, pulling his boyfriend away.  
Chan swears he heard something like "lucky twink bitch" as they left.

Chan supported Seungmin, headed for the medics office. They entered the room to find it empty.  
He cursed, pulling Seungmin to the bed and setting him down.  
"I guess they went home after the show." He said. He went to grab water for the omega first.

Seungmin was downing the bottle fast. Chan moved to step back but Seungmin grabbed his wrist.  
"Is this... Real?" Seungmin panted, rushing to speak after swallowing.  
"This isn't a dream?"  
Chan smiled.  
  
"No it's not a dream. It's nice to meet you, Seungmin." He said cheerily.

He heard Seungmin's breath hitch.  
Cute. Chan wondered what a moan would sound like, but he needed to find the suppressants, it was the responsible thing to do.  
Seungmin released his wrist and stuck out his hand, offering a handshake.  
"I'm Seungmin. Sophmore at CU. Treasurer of student government, age 19." He said firmly.  
  
Chan laughed, and Seungmin frowned, his hand quivered slightly.  
"What a good, proper boy you are." Chan teased. He shook Seungmin's hand firmly, before pulling on it, yanking Seungmin forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"So why did you sneak out, good boy?"

  
Seungmin's face was beat red. Chan couldn't help but flirt, he pulled back to look at Seungmin's face, giving him a wink.

  
"T-t-to see you guys." Seungmin said quietly, looking away self consciously. "I love your music."

"And now you've seen us." Chan replied.  
"What did you think?"  
Seungmin's eyes glazed over, remembering the concert. He started sweating again, another wave of heat coming over him.

  
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said honestly.  
Chan smiled, eyebrows furrowed slightly, why was something so cheesy so endearing?  
"You're so cute." He laughed, ruffling Seungmin's hair, still crouched in front of him. His hand came down the side of Seungmin's face, who leaned into the touch with a whimper.  
Seungmins hands grasped the hand Chan had on his face, keeping it in place while he nuzzled it like a kitten.  
Chan was supposed to be doing something.. But this kid was being so cute!

  
He stroked his hand down the omegas face, thumbing Seungmin's jutting chin. He stroked his thumb over Seungmin's lip absentmindedly.  
"Chan" he breathed.

  
Shit. This kid was giving him bedroom eyes, and Chan was getting hard.  
"Hmm?" He hummed.  
Seungmin swayed a little, then leaned forward, lips making shy contract with Chan's.  
Chan's resolve broke.  
He kissed back, standing and pushing forward, angling Seungmin's face up with his hand to not break the kiss as he loomed over him. He licked into the omegas mouth, tasting him hungrily.  
When he broke the kiss, Seungmin groaned in frustration.  
"Do you want me to help you, baby?"  
Chan asked lowly, hands on Seungmin's face stroking his cheeks lovingly.  
"Or do you want me to find the suppressants?"  
"I want you." Seungmin replied instantly.  
" _Please_ , I've never wanted anything so badly."

  
Chan smiled wickedly.  
"I knew it." He said moving his mouth to Seungmin's clavicle.  
"You went into heat because of me, right?" He asked, kissing up Seungmin's neck.  
"Yeah..." Seungmin sighed. He craned his head submissively, giving Chan better access.  
"I didn't know I'd react that way..."  
Chan bit down, and Seungmin moaned.  
"Liar." He said, licking the bite.  
"Look at you. Good little boy breaking the rules and sneaking out? Just to see 3RACHA? Or was it just to see me?"  
His hand went under Seungmin's shirt at the hip.  
"Just you." Seungmin admitted. "Maybe I knew.. I mean, I always think about you when I.."  
He trailed off.  
"When you're in heat?" Chan offered. "When you touch yourself, you think of me?"  
Seungmin nodded.

Fuck. That was hot.  
Chan pulled Seungmin's shirt off, and stepped back to remove his own.

  
"You know.. " he started, throwing his shirt behind him, not missing how Seungmin was ogling him.  
"I knew the moment you went into heat. I could smell you from the stage."  
Seungmins face flushed, eyes wide with embarrassment.  
  
"You could??" He peeped.  
"Yes." Chan growled, stepping forward with a sway in his hips. He started unbuttoning Seungmin's pants.  
"And after the show.. I went to find you." Chan unzipped Seungmin's zipper. Seungmin's breath hitched. "I knew your heat was for me."  
He pulled Seungmin's pants and underwear down to his knees.  
"And I knew you were waiting for me to come take you."  
He knelt down.  
"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, baby."  
He took Seungmin in his mouth, relishing in the way he moaned and tangled his fingers in Chan's blonde fried locks.  
Chan bobbed on Seungmin's cock, loving the taste. He made quick work, wanting to give his omega some relief after holding on for so long. He took him to the back of the throat skillfully, one hand feeling up the boy's smooth stomach and playing with his nipples. He swallowed when his mouth was filled, Seungmin collapsed onto the bed.

  
Chan stood, looking down at the limp boy affectionately. His cock was straining against his pants. He removed them, kicking them to they side before tugging Seungmin's pants off the rest of the way.

Seungmin sat up after a moment, reaching out for Chan needily. Chan stepped closer to let Seungmin touch all over his chest. The omega palmed over his pecs and down his abs, in awe. He bit his lip and looked at Chan's face. Chan pulled him in for another kiss.

"Thank you" Seungmin breathed, laying his forehead against Chan's shoulder.  
Chan noted he was starting to get hard again.  
"Thank you for finding me. I _was_ waiting.. I would have _kept_ waiting."  
Seungmin's palm was trailing south on Chan's stomach.

  
Chan smiled and stepped back, loving how Seungmin's hands stretched out towards him and how the confused nasal tone of the younger's whine sounded as he crossed the room to sit on a leather couch, erection standing tall.

  
"Come and get me, then" he said simply.  
Seungmin pushed himself off the bed and came over, straddling Chan on the couch, lining his hole up with Chan's cock.

He looked into Chan's eyes imploringly, and Chan nodded. Seungmin slowly sunk himself down on Chan's cock, holding onto Chan's shoulders to steady himself.  
Chan watched, hands on Seungmin's hips, admiring his boyish face contorting as he took him in.  
Seungmin sank fully on Chan's dick and Chan moaned, hands slipping to Sengmin's thighs.

"It feels good." Seungmin breathed, he lifted up and slid back down on Chan's cock. Chan got an intense waft of roses.  
"Yeah." Chan agreed, letting his head fall back, stroking Seungmin's thighs. Seungmin was so wet, he felt amazing.  
"It feels so good." Seungmin moaned again. Sliding back up and down again.  
He started to bounce on Chan's dick faster.  
  
"So so good.."  
His pace was getting dangerous, on one bounce he nearly slipped off of Chan completely before spearing himself again. He was getting sloppy as the rode the alpha desperately.  
Chan put his hands down onto Seungmin's shoulders, forcing him to halt. The omega struggled against his hands, whimpering.

After a moment he gave up and leaned into Chan's shoulder.  
"Please." He whimpered.  
"I need it."  
Chan pulled out of him, tsking him lightly. "I know you need it babe. Come here, I'll give it to you." Chan took his waist, picking him up as he stood.

Seungmin wrapped his legs around him, hugging Chan tightly as the took him back over to the bed and laid him down.  
Chan started slow, leaning close to Seungmin as pushed his cock in deep. He began to thrust in and out of him, face in Seungmin's neck.  
Seungmin gasped out a sob, and Chan pulled back, surprised to see a tear running down from Seungmin's eye.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, still slowly moving inside of the other.

"It feels so good." Seungmin choked.  
"So so good. I can't."  
Chan wiped the tear from Seungmin's cheek.  
"Aww... Of course it feels good, baby..You were made for me."

He thrust in again a bit harder, knowing he'd hit Seungmin's prostate fully.  
Seungmin sobbed.  
  
"See? A perfect fit. You were made for this cock. Of course it feels good in you."  
Chan stood up fully next to the bed, taking Seungmin's hipbones in his hands and pulling the boy into him.  
Seungmin was gorgeous, reddish hair splayed everywhere and chest heaving, his eyes were red, still crying.  
"My Omega looks pretty even when their crying" Chan mused, thumbing the dips in the boy's hips.  
He thrust in again, intending to keep hitting Seungmin's prostate. Seungmin choked out another sob.  
"It feels so good."  
Over and over again, Chan thrust into him, panting and groaning. He loved the way Seungmin sounded. He fucked into him hard so the only thing he could hear was the repeated sounds of the omega's moans and sobs.

  
"I'm going to knot you baby" Chan grunted.  
"I'm going to knot you and make you mine. I'm going to keep you.. I'm going to keep you and fuck you every day."  
He put a hand on Seungmin's neck.  
Seungmin gasped, face red and wet with tears.

"Anything-" Seungmin whined. "Anything you want. I need it.." he rolled his head to the side.  
"Such a good boy." Chan cooed.  
He drove his hips harder and harder into Seungmin, pulling him down by the hips to meet his thrusts, feeling his knot swell. "You're mine aren't you, baby?" 

Seungmin could barely nod, his eyes screwed shut and leaking. "I am." He hiccuped. He let out a long pathetic cry as Chan continued to fuck him relentlessly.

Chan's knot was about to burst. He gave a final slam into Seungmin's prostate, who threw his head back and screamed, coming hard. "That's it..." Chan encouraged him.  
Seungmin clenched around Chan's cock, squeezing the knot out of him. Chan groaned as the came, hand on Seungmin's belly, feeling where his cock was pumping into the omega. He felt satisfied he was filling the boy up fully.

When he was sure he was finished releasing, he pulled Seungmin up right by the armpits, and reached under his thighs to pick him up.  
Seungmin wrapped his legs around him again, molding his body into Chan's as Chan moved them over to the couch.  
Chan reclined on the sofa with a relieved sigh, hand stroking through Seungmin's hair as he relaxed, waiting for his knot to deflate.  
  
"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Chan asked, remembering that Seungmin didn't want to go home. Chan also wondered if Seungmin was going to have another wave of heat, he wanted to be there for that.  
Seungmin nodded sleepily.  
Cool.  
Chan cringed, remembering all the stuff he said in the heat of the moment. He hoped he didn't come on too strong.  
Seungmin was cute, but they just met, he didn't know much about the kid, other than that he's a 19 year old treasurer at some college. He hummed.  
"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow, do you want to see a movie with me or something?" He asked.  
"Mm, yeah that sounds good." Seungmin sighed into his chest.  
Nice.  
"What movies are out now?" Chan asked, but Seungmin didn't answer.  
He was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt: Sarisari_bb


End file.
